darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Events/@comment-30196505-20170904094250
Version 1.1: Day 11; Silent Forest Hideout. The Banshee. The night started off somewhat uneventful besides the door through the bathroom opening unexpectedly. I ready my shotgun which I had crafted yesterday with the help of the trader, and using the weapon parts provided to me by Piotrek as reward for finishing his rocket. Stepping past the hole in the wall to blow away any intruder, I found that whatever opened the door had exited the moment they came. Thus, I closed the one door I intentionally left vulnerable. I hear the closing of a bear trap, then immediately set to work throwing out a match to light the gasoline trail that would light up a bonfire to incinerate the poor savage who had been snared. Three matches Then the house started shaking. Furniture started to be pulled into the middle of each room. I held onto a lamp hoping to move it back while the poltergeist threw about my furniture like toys in a dollhouse, to no avail until it ended. I hear the sound of a savage crying out beside the house where I set up shattered glass, then the body dropping. Immediately I move outside to loot the fallen corpses and retrieve the bear trap. …Then the banshee was there. The moment I went to return to my house I looked to the left – to the west – and there it was, a figure with a red glow staring right at me as crows immediately flew overhead, a happening which is supposed to signal a banshee’s impending arrival, not their immediate appearance as I had once thought. With no hesitation or pause, I ran, with such fortune that the banshee neither screamed nor rushed me. Ran into the house, into the gap between the workbench and stove, and dragged the wardrobe in front of the gap to hide from the bird-thing. I hear it opening the side door which was uncovered for the banshee to use freely as the sofa blocking it was thrown by the poltergeist earlier. The banshee stomps throughout the house at a snail’s pace as I remain tense, holding onto the wardrobe in case it knew where I was and would approach to corner me or spot me around the visible gaps. I was in luck as the night begun drawing to a close, the welcome light of day arriving to free me from the terror that was roaming my house as it moved south, through the bathroom door. …She sang for a moment as day came, through the wall to my right – east – in the room with the shelf and one barricaded window. Okay, enough wannabe bookwriting – it turns out that the banshee night event’s signal of crows does not show the banshee’s impending arrival, it signals the banshee’s immediate spawn. I just wanted to put that out there so that somebody could edit the Banshee night event. I saw the banshee before I even saw the crows flying around. Oh and it should also be worth me mentioning, this is in the full release version of Darkwood – I purchased the game legitimately on the Steam Store, so all of this info is correct to date. In all my hours of Darkwood – 7 with the official purchase and about 50 maybe with the pirated 8.0 I had – I have never hauled ass faster or harder while simultaneously shitting myself yet remaining silent because my mum’s still asleep. Addition: Day 14 or 15, idk which one, Old Woods Hideout I’m literally running around my hideout trying to survive the day, chased by Huge Dogs and Red Chompers and dodging them and as I look down the long hall there are TWO Banshees coming toward me! There were no crows, EVER, but I DID hear banshee songs twice. Looks like the Banshee night event has been changed and Banshees themselves might now spawn a bit differently. Also I ended up dying when I stopped for a moment, TWO SECONDS before day would have come. A chomper came through the already-destroyed door and killed me because I was at like a fifth of a pip of health. Edit: Also in all 15 nights I've played the game, never once have I encountered the Unknown Benefactor - only ONE TIME has there been a knocking on my door, and that was giving me the invitation to the Wedding. I think the Unknown Benefactor's been changed too.